Shuri (Earth-199999)
Shortly after the death of T'Chaka, Shuri was approached by her brother and assigned to remove the Winter Soldier programming from Bucky Barnes' mind. Shuri hoped that studying Barnes' brain could also help progress the development of Wakandan artificial intelligence. Once her brother returned from a mission as the Black Panther to retrieve Nakia from the field, Shuri attended the ceremony in which T'Challa was crowned King of Wakanda after besting in ritual combat his only challenger, M'Baku. Following the ritual, Shuri showed his brother improved versions of his Panther Habit that could be compressed into a necklace, and could also absorb and expel a limited amount of kinetic energy. Not long afterwards, T'Challa went on a mission to apprehend Ulysses Klaue in South Korea. When he returned, he brought with him injured CIA operative Everett Ross, who had taken a bullet for Nakia during Klaue's escape, so that Shuri could heal his spine. When Killmonger bested T'Challa in a ritual combat for the throne and left him for dead, Shuri fled with Ramonda, Nakia and the recovered Ross to the Jabari-Lands, in hopes to form an alliance with M'Baku to defeat the despot. Instead, M'Baku showed them that his tribesmen had found and retrieved T'Challa's moribund body. After T'Challa was revived using the Heart-Shaped Herb, Shuri returned him his Panther Habit necklace so he could confront Killmonger. As T'Challa confronted Killmonger at the Mount Bashenga, Shuri helped fight off the despot's forces. At the same time, she assisted Ross in making use of the remote controls of her laboratory to pilot a ship and take down the shipment of Wakandan weapons that Killmonger intended to send out of the country. When their fight took T'Challa and Killmonger to the tracks of the Vibranium-carrying trains in the mines beneath the mount, T'Challa had Shuri activate the trains so that the Vibranium-neutralizing stabilizers equipped into the tracks would deactivate both his and Killmonger's Panther Habits. Following Killmonger's defeat, T'Challa decided to open his country to the rest of the world. He had Shuri accompany him to Killmonger's birthplace in Oakland, California, where he would establish the first facilities to offer Wakandan aid. When the Avengers came to Wakanda seeking aid in the upcoming battle against Thanos and the Black Order, Shuri worked to try and safely remove the Mind Stone from Vision. However, she was knocked out when Thanos' forces managed to get into her lab before she could finish the process. Thanos was able to take the Mind Stone and complete the Infinity Gauntlet, killing half the living population of the universe with a snap of his fingers, Shuri being one of the casualties. In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time and went to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after this, Hulk snapped his fingers to bring all the Decimation victims back to life, and Shuri is revived. She helped the Avengers in the final battle against Thanos. . | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Shuri is one of the smartest people in the world. Her intelligence rivals others like Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Hank Pym, Erik Selvig and Helen Cho. | Strength = Average strength of a normal human who engages in normal exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kimoyo Beads | Transportation = | Weapons = * Vibranium Strike Gauntlets | Notes = * Letitia Wright portrays Shuri in the films Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. Wright will reprise her role in the upcoming film Black Panther II. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Шури (199999) Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Scientists